Minha Querida Vida Social
by Tatoonthesky
Summary: Imaginem Byakuya em um bar com um bando de bêbados. Certo, agora imaginem Byakuya em um bar, com um bando de bêbados, mais o décimo primeiro esquadrão. Todos nós sabemos como Zaraki e Yachiru amam nosso querido capitão do sexto esquadrão.


**Disclaimer: É óbvio que Bleach não me pertece, caso contrário eu não estaria aqui fazendo fanfics. ._.**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

Kuchiki Byakuya até agora tentava compreender como raios foi parar em uma situação dessas.

Observava atentamente a fukutaichou Matsumoto do _juubantai_ entornar uma garrafa inteira de sake como se fosse água, enquanto o _fukutaichou_ Kira estava esparramado pelo chão, dizendo palavras ininteligíveis.

_Kuchiki taichou não quer beber? – Perguntou Matsumoto, muito alterada. – Kuchiki taichou tem que provar isso. – Disse ela, proferindo alguns gemidos estranhos, contorcendo o tronco, enquanto trepava em cima dele – no bom sentido – tentando enfiar (literalmente) a garrafa pela goela de Byakuya.

_Eu não quero beber, já estou bem servido com o chá, Matsumoto fukutaichou. – Disse Byakuya controladamente, enquanto afastava a mulher com delicadeza, antes de ser engolido pelos peitos dela.

_Anoo Byakuya, esqueça do trabalho, estamos aqui pra relaxar. – Kyouraku estava tão sóbrio quanto Matsumoto. – Kuchiki Taichou não tem tempo pros amigos, então ele fica pra depois. – Kyouraku completou enquanto tentava tirar o haori de Byakuya. Este o impediu.

_Já disse que estou ótimo. – Ajeitou o haori. – Não quero beber, Rangiku-san. – Disse tentando afastá-la mais.

_Oeoe, isso já é um avanço. – Kyouraku disse, referindo-se ao descaso de Byakuya para com a patente da loira, e terminou de beber o sake que estava em seu copo.

Ukitake que observava tudo com atenção estava preocupado com Byakuya, pois era notável o seu desconforto.

_Anoo, Byakuya, e como está o rokubantai? – Perguntou, tentando deixar o moreno mais a vontade. Se tem um assunto que Byakuya era disposto a falar, era de trabalho.

_Rokubantai está indo muito bem, Renji continua a me desafiando, mas estamos nos endireitando... – Sorveu um pequeno gole do chá de erva-doce com prazer, estava fantástico. Muito melhor do que aquele sake, provavelmente.

_Abarai-kun sempre foi assim, nem sei como ele o obedece. – Kira se recompôs. Ele parecia estar melhor depois de ter dado um tempo no sake.

_Kira! Você tem que provar esse! – Kira pegou uma garrafa com as inscrições: Diabo Vermelho.*

_Não sei de onde é, mas é incrível. Tome, tome! – Disse Matsumoto empolgada. Ela soltou uma grande gargalhada ao perceber que Kira ficou muito vermelho ao tomar a bebida, depois ficou batendo nas costas dele como se tivesse engasgado. Kyouraku que observou tudo, pegou a garrafa e tomou um gole.

_Uooooh! Essa é das boas em Ukitakeeee! Experimente. – Ukitake preferiu não se arriscar.

Byakuya não entendia que tipo de divertimento as pessoas viam em encher a cara pra depois ficar agindo feito uns retardados. Plebeus... Terminou o seu chá, e serviu-se com alguns biscoitos que estavam na mesa.

_Yamerooooo! – O moreno se assustou. Matsumoto gritou inexplicavelmente no ouvido de Byakuya. Ele não entendeu nada. Nem os outros entenderam. Mas Ukitake estava saboreando o seu chá, enquanto Kira e Kyouraku continuavam entornando, logo, ninguém se importou.

_Rangiku-san, o que significa isso? – Perguntou, controlando-se.

_O senhor não pode! – Matsumoto pegou a vasilha com os biscoitos, e a garrafa de 'Diabo Vermelho'. – Só vai comer se experimentar. – Ela riu, seu rosto estava corado, e ela estava fazendo bico apontando o indicador da mão esquerda para a garrafa. Quem visse de fora podia jurar que ela estava dizendo: "Só te dou um beijo se beber isso aqui."

_Devolva. – Sibilou perigosamente. É o fim da picada ser coagido por uma bêbada. O orgulho Kuchiki não permitirá jamais.

_Não. – Matsumoto disse fazendo bico. Apontou para a garrafa novamente. Byakuya olhou para a garrafa, e depois para Matsumoto. Ela estava segurando a vasilha com o braço esquerdo.

Com muita rapidez ele pegou o recipiente dos braços dela, se ela achava que poderia enganá-lo estava muito errada. Mas para a surpresa de Byakuya, ela pegou de volta, tão rápida quanto ele! Isso o surpreendeu.

_Não adianta trapacear, essas são as regras. – Ela ainda estava bêbada, mas Byakuya pode notar um brilho debochado no olhar dela. A expressão dele fechou. Essa mulher está brincando com ele! Não permitirá jamais que alguém brinque com Kuchiki Byakuya.

_Tudo bem, Rangiku-san, não quero mais os biscoitos. – Encerrou a brincadeira ali. Pior do que ser coagido por uma bêbada, era ceder às brincadeiras da própria.

_Ora ora, não sabia que Kuchiki taichou era homem de fugir de um desafio. Não esperava isso de você, Byakuya-bo. – A loira riu maliciosamente. Já ouviu Yoruichi chamá-lo assim, e sabia que ele ficava furioso.

O sangue de Byakuya ferveu de ódio! Essa mulher não pode estar bêbada, ela está fingindo. Ou melhor... Sim, ela está bêbada, uma fukutaichou em sã consciência não iria provocá-lo assim. Graças aos seus anos de treino, ele se controlou muito bem.

Ukitake observava tudo, ouviu o que Matsumoto disse, seu sangue gelou. Conhece Byakuya desde que ele era uma criança, e sabe como ele detesta ser chamado assim, entre outras coisas. Era melhor ele fazer alguma coisa, antes que acontecesse um assassinato ali no bar.

_Yare Yare, Matsumoto-san. Não acha melhor devolver o recipiente pro Kuchiki taichou? Isso é muito inconveniente da sua parte. Deixe-o em paz, sim? – Ukitake estava nervoso. Sua expressão era sorridente e trêmula.

_Por que Ukitake taichou? Está tão divertido! Kuchiki taichou tem que relaxar, ele está muito tenso. – Ela fez outro bico, e depois sorriu. – Estamos nos dando muito bem né, Kuchiki taichou? – Disse, batendo no ombro do moreno, com a mesma cara de bêbada sorridente.

Byakuya repetia um mantra mentalmente de olhos fechados: _"eu não vou matá-la, eu não vou matá-la, eu não vou matá-la, eu não vou matá-la..."_ até que ouviu um estrondo enorme vindo da porta do estabelecimento e abriu os olhos.

_EI SEUS PERDEDORES, VAMOS ENTORNAR! – Foi possível ouvir o murmúrio dos que estavam atrás do homem alto, todos eles riam e falavam, etc. Entraram no bar. Parecia uma manada, eram todos barulhentos e irritantes.

Byakuya não acreditou. Fechou os olhos novamente esperando que tudo aquilo fosse apenas um pesadelo. Que problema.

_Byakushi, koninchyuaaa! – A menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa começou a rir com aquela vozinha que atormentava os piores pesadelos do Kuchiki. Byakuya estava puto. Ainda não entendia como pode aceitar esse convite para ir beber com Matsumoto e companhia. Estava ficando demente. Byakuya permaneceu com os olhos fechados. Aquela voz feriu seus ouvidos.

Isso é segredo, só tem uma coisa que Byakuya teme em toda a Seireitei: Kusajishi Yachiru.

* * *

.

**N/A**: Nada a declarar. Se gostaram, comentem, se não gostaram, comentem também! 8D


End file.
